


Talking Heads

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Drunk George, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: "Do you love me, Ritchie?" George asked, both thanking and cursing the liquid courage inhabiting him."Of course I love you, you're my best friend.""Nooooo! You don't get it! I mean like kiss and cuddle and fuck. And hold hands and wake up every morning to see their face..."
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Talking Heads

"Ringo," George slurred, drunkenly leaned on his best friend as they walked up the driveway to Ringo's house. "Rrrrinngoo," he repeated, rolling out the 'r'.

"What?"

"Wanna smoke.."

"Not yet, Georgie. Gotta get in the house first." RIngo fumbled with his keys as George patted the absence of his pockets for a cigarette. 

"I want to noowwwww.." He whined, wrapping his arm around Ringo and hiccupping into his shoulder as the other unlocked the door. 'Please don't puke on me' Ringo thought, guiding George in. He sat the wasted lad on the couch, digging around in his pockets for a cig and light. Eventually finding one he gave the cigarette to George and lit it for him. George took a long drag, giggling out a smoky sigh and leaning back. 

"Better?" George nodded. 

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, love." George froze, his muddled brain spiraling into a flustered panic. He was suddenly hyperaware of every move he made and breath he took, nervously self conscious of himself. 

"'L-love'?" 

"Oh- erm- sorry. Just a name, yknow. Like pal or- uh, lad. Doesn't mean anything. Just slipped out." 'Very smooth, Richard,' Ringo scolded himself. they both sat in silence for a bit until George blurted out,

"I'll be love!"

"W-what?"

"I mean- er. . . you can call me love. If you want. I don't mind."

"Oh. Well- alright, love." More silence. Ringo could feel his cheeks burning as he nervously picked at his nails, George focusing on his cigarette.

"Do you love me, Ritchie?" George asked, both thanking and cursing the liquid courage inhabiting him. 

"Of course I love you, you're my best friend."

"Nooooo! You don't get it! I mean like kiss and cuddle and fuck. And hold hands and wake up every morning to see their face..." He mumbled the last bit, hiding his face partly in the collar of his shirt. When Ringo said nothing still George clarified. "Like a girlfriend but with a cock." Ringo had to bite his lip to stop from saying 'a big one'. He still remained silent, not sure of what to do. He didn't want this to be something they regretted by morning but waking up everyday to George's adorable bedhead was something he was definitely not opposed to. 

"George- maybe we should talk about this in the morning.."

"I'm asking cause I love you, Ritch. I wanna kiss you and hold your hand and wake up every morning to yer beautiful face. And I don't wanna do anything if you don't wanna but... if you do.." Ringo said nothing again, eyes glued to the floor. "Ritchie..?" A smile. 

"You took the words right outta my mouth." George returned the smile, scooting over next to the older man and playfully straddling him. 

"And I'm 'bout to put something else in it~" he winked as Ringo laughed and pushed him off. 

"Woah there cowboy. Not yet." George let out a needy whine, giving Ringo the puppy eyes. "First you need to get to bed. Second you need to ask me to date you-"

"Will you-"

"Nuh-uh, bed first. You need to sleep off all the stuff YOU put in YOUR mouth."

"Yer killin' me!" George groaned, but he got off the couch and went over to Ringo's bedroom, leaving the door wide open as he stripped and changed into Ringo's loose pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry i've been gone for a while. School is killing me, but I hope to get some more content out with Thanksgiving! Stay safe, wash your hands, wear a mask, and have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3


End file.
